roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nomads
Nomads are defined as people who move from place/area to place/area, and can be found as a group or by themselves. In Medieval Warfare: Reforged, all players start the game on the Nomad team, but can change to a different faction/kingdom later in the game. Owning any class of VIP allows the player to switch back to the Nomad class by stepping on a spawn plate rather than the traditional method of having a King exile the player. Note: Due to the new update, you may now pick your team kingdom from the start rather than going to another kingdom from the nomad's camp. The Nomad Camp All players will start the game as a Nomad and spawn in the Nomad Camp. The camp is situated on a rocky/grassy area on the top of a mountain. The Nomad Camp is the closest base to the mines, being right on top of it. The upgrades available to the nomad camp are the Black Market Trader (which is a default building where players can sell ores), The Weapons Merchant, White Tents, Fire Pit, Small Defensive Walls, and a Lookout Post. For armor, nomad players wear the Iron Helm hat and Iron Armor package (One more, the final package). The Black Market Trader has half of the ores that you can normally sell in of the three great kingdoms. The Weapons merchant the same as the Black Market Trade can choose half of what you can buy in the three kingdoms. Nomadic Experience As a nomad, players must join a different faction to use the Blacksmith. This means that nomads cannot make weapons from their camp. The Nomads are also limited since they do not have the Farm, Potion Brewery, Armory, Fletcher's Bow Shop, Treasury, Blacksmith, or Large Weapon's Merchant. The Weapons Merchant at the Nomad's Camp only offers three different weapons, whereas as the Large Weapons Merchant (available at the castles of the other Factions) sells more. Advantages *Closest to mine(s) - One can easily go down the cliff and get ores quickly. *Numerous - Most people in the server are usually nomad. *King - Anyone can be king, even starting people. *High vantage point - People can snipe with great view. Disadvantages *No walls - A raider can easily enter the camp and start killing. *Small size - A spy can easily see what all the nomads are doing. *No armory, fletchery, blacksmith, alchemy - One must join a kingdom to access these buildings. *Black Market Trader - In the Nomads, you can't sell as much stuff as you can in a General Store in kingdoms, so if you have stuff like Bluesteel or Strong Wood, join a kingdom to sell it. *Mine Hogs - Since Nomads are right above the mines, they don't bother to join kingdoms, they just stay Nomads and hog the mines, until it gets successfully raided by another kingdom. *Un-exile-able - In kingdoms, when someone's exiled, they return as Nomads, but if a Nomad were to be exiled, what would happen? Nothing, meaning Nomad king's CANNOT exile players. *Armor - In the tier 4 armor, it looks terrible when you're a Nomad, because your armor and helmet just have black and a very Boring shade of gray, it's almost like your armor's made of Midnite and stone, too bad it isn't. *Anyone can be king (This can also result in an AFK king.) Gallery RobloxScreenShot02032015 205828219.png RobloxScreenShot02032015 205941598.png RobloxScreenShot02032015 210222541.png RobloxScreenShot06282014 200727068.png|Regular nomad's armor Screenshot 18.png|Campfire! Nomad Team.png Nomad outpost1.png|The outpost color when captured by nomads. Nomad.png|The Nomad kingdom builder. Iron Armor.png|Nomad Tier 1 armor. Knight Armor.png|Nomad Tier 2 armor. Category:Factions Category:Tribe Category:Gaming Category:Wiki content